Steele Keeping Secrets
by LJLanham
Summary: The Steeles find themselves working on a case that hits a little too close to home. This is another story set in the "Legacy Universe." Feedback is always greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

"This is why I always said we couldn't mix business with pleasure."

"Why?" he asked as his finger traced lazy circles across her bare thigh.

"We're supposed to be working."

"But Laura," he protested. "All work and no play…"

"Save it, Mr. Steele," she said as she sat up and began to climb out of the bed.

"Wait," he said, gently grabbing her wrist. "Not yet."

She smiled and leaned back in to kiss him.

"Don't get me wrong," she said. "I'm only human. I would love nothing more than to stay in bed with you all day, but we have work to do."

"Davidson's not going anywhere," he said.

"How do you know that? We've been a bit preoccupied; he could be long gone for all we know."

"Laura, he's been holed up in that room for three days."

"Exactly," she said. "And it would be just my luck that as soon as I let my guard down he'd take off." _Let my guard down,_ she thought. _That could be taken a couple of ways._ "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Let ME talk YOU into this?"

"Yes," she said with a finality that brooked no argument, and he knew their lovely afternoon was over. "I can just see it now," she went on as she climbed out of bed and began gathering their clothes. She tossed his pants at him without looking and they hit him squarely in the face. "Murphy's been following this guy for a week and we lose him in an afternoon because we can't keep our hands off each other."

"At least it was a good reason," he said with a grin as he began to dress.

"Not helping," she snapped.

"Oh, come on Laura," he said as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She found it difficult to brush her hair as he rained kisses down upon her neck, and she found it even harder to stay angry with him. She turned in his arms and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

"Go check on our perp," she said.

"Yes ma'am," he said dutifully.

Laura laughed as she watched him leave the room. She really hoped he'd come back with good news. She didn't relish telling Murphy they'd lost their suspect because she'd initiated a nooner in a seedy motel. She went to the window and looked out at the room across the way. There didn't appear to have been any movement, but she'd be happier when Remington returned to tell her that Davidson's van was still parked out front.

* * *

Remington was thrilled when he saw the rundown utility van still parked in the front of the motel. Even though it had been Laura who had initiated this afternoon's activities, he knew he'd be the one to catch hell if they blew the case. He thought maybe a bit of extra reconnaissance was in order.

He was all charm as he entered the shabby reception area. The young woman behind the counter was all too happy to let him know that his friend in room six was indeed still checked in. He thanked her with a wink and a smile, grabbed two sodas from the machine and headed back to the room.

Laura was dutifully camped out in front of the window when he got back.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Nope," she said. "It doesn't look like he's moved."

"He hasn't," Remington confirmed.

"You're sure?"

He nodded.

"The van's still parked out front and according to the desk attendant, he's still checked in."

"The desk attendant, huh?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "That cute little blonde?"

"Was she?" he asked nervously. This could go either way, depending on her mood.

"Good answer, Mr. Steele," she said with a smile, reaching out to accept the can of soda he was offering. She turned to glance out the parted curtain again, ensuring there'd been no movement from the other room. "Make the bed," she instructed her partner.

"What?" he asked.

"Make the bed," she said again. "Murphy's going to be here to take over in a little while and he doesn't need to know that we… uh, that we were…"

"…Lying down on the job?" he finished for her.

"Exactly," she answered, turning back to the window.

He smiled to himself as he went about the task of making up the bed. There was a time when he would have enjoyed rubbing his relationship with Laura in Murphy's face. Oh what a long way they'd come.

* * *

Laura answered the door as Remington continued to watch the room across the way. There had been no movement in hours and Laura was getting a little stir crazy and more than a little frustrated.

"Hey Murph," she said, letting their associate into the room.

"Hey," he said in reply. "Anything?"

"Nothing," she answered. "I'm beginning to think we're on the wrong track here. Let's give it one more night and if nothing breaks, we change tactics."

"Sounds like a plan," Murphy said, walking over to where Remington sat at the window. "Ready for me to take over?"

Remington nodded and stood up from the chair.

"Thanks for taking the night shift, Murph," Laura said.

"No problem," Murphy said. "With Rachel away at that symposium, I don't have anything to do anyway."

"We really appreciate it, Murphy," Remington said as Laura gathered her purse.

"I hate to be away from home at night if we can help it," she said.

"How is Kate doing?" Murphy asked.

"She's okay," Laura answered. They'd all been worried about the little girl's recent bout with nightmares, but it seemed to be getting better. "But I still want to be there if she wakes up in the night."

"Of course," Murphy said. His wife was six months pregnant and he'd begun to understand more and more whenever Laura did something that put Kate before business.

"Danny's got a night class tonight," Laura said, "but he'll be here right after. Are you sure you'll be all right by yourself?"

"I'll be fine, Laura," he said. "Go on home."

* * *

"Mommy!"

Kate ran into her mother's arms as Remington and Laura walked into the house.

"Hi Angel," Laura said as she wrapped the little girl in a mother's embrace. "How was your day?"

"It was fun," Kate answered. "After school, Maria took me to the market."

"She did?" Laura asked.

"And did you help her get all the things on the list?" Remington asked, reaching out to take Kate from her mother's arms.

"Yes Daddy," she said. "Maria said I was una ayuda grande."

"That's my girl," he praised, rewarding her with a kiss on the cheek.

He set her down on her feet and she grabbed Laura's hand.

"Come on, Mommy," she said, pulling Laura toward the great room. "We need to practice my scales."

Remington watched as his daughter scampered away, dragging her mother behind her. From the very first, they knew Kate would exhibit a strong personality. The older she got, the more like Laura he thought she was. She was brilliant and not just a little demanding. Kate expected things to be done her way, and more often than not… they were.

As Laura followed Kate into the other room to begin practicing her piano, Remington went upstairs to change clothes. In the bedroom, he picked up the phone to check on the investigation.

"Hello."

"Daniel," he said. "Steele here."

"Hey Uncle Rem," Danny answered.

"What's going on over there?"

"Not much," Danny told him. "For a minute there, Murphy thought Davidson was going to make his move, but nothing happened. Looks like we might have to go to Plan B."

If they had a Plan B.

"I think you might be right," Remington said. "Be careful and be sure to call if anything changes."

"Sure thing," Danny said.

"I mean it," Remington told him. "I don't want to have to face your mother if anything happens to you." Danny had begun his internship a few months prior and although he had the potential for being a great detective, Remington sometimes had a hard time not seeing him as the little boy he met when the Pipers first moved to California.

"No problem Uncle Rem," Danny said with all the confidence of an eighteen-year-old. "It's under control."

As he hung up the phone, Remington looked up to see Laura standing in the doorway.

"Danny?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Yes," he said. "There's nothing going on at the motel."

"That's good I guess," she said with a sigh as she began changing out of her business suit.

"Except now we're going to have to come up with a Plan B," he said. "How's our little Rachmaninov?"

Laura smiled. As much as she'd feared becoming a mother, Kate was the center of her universe.

"Pounding away," she said, walking over to open the bedroom door. "Listen."

They both listened as she played her scales with only a few minor mistakes.

"Pretty good for a five-year-old," she said.

"Laura," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned in to her ear and said, "Our daughter is just like you. I'm convinced she can do anything."

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning Mrs. Steele, Mr. Steele."

"Good morning, Eileen," Laura said. "Has Mr. Michaels called in?"

"Yes ma'am," the receptionist answered. "I gave him your message. He'll be in around ten. Danny has class until ten thirty and Miss Krebs is in her office."

"Thank you," Laura said as she took the stack of mail and messages the young woman was holding out to her.

"We'll be in Mrs. Steele's office," Remington said. "Would you mind bringing in some coffee?"

"Right away, Mr. Steele."

Laura rolled her eyes as her husband just grinned. She was glad she had Murphy and Mildred in the office since they knew the truth about "Remington Steele." She and Remington presented to the world as partners with equal autonomy in the office, but there were times when she'd catch her husband preening for Danny or their adoring secretary.

"I think we've been had," Murphy said as he walked into Laura's office.

"Why?" she asked. Her voice was low and full of dread.

"Since we decided to go to Plan B," Murphy said, "I drove by Billingsley's warehouse on my way over here. It was empty."

"Empty?" Remington asked.

"Completely," Murphy confirmed. "No workers, no boxes, no rare artifacts."

"So while we were busy waiting for Davidson to make a move," Laura said.

"Billingsley packed up and took off," Murphy finished the statement.

Laura picked up the phone.

"Eileen, get Paul Billingsley on the phone for me, please." She pushed another button. "Mildred, can you come in here, please?"

They all looked up when the door to Laura's office opened. As Mildred entered, Eileen walked up behind her.

"No answer, Mrs. Steele," she said. "In fact, the line's been disconnected."

"Damn," Laura said. "Try his home number, please. Murphy, find Peter Davidson and bring him in here. Mildred," she said, "check on our client for me. I want financials, schedules, the works. If Paul Billingsley sneezed in the last two weeks, I want to know about it."

Remington sat back and watched. He loved when his wife went into combat mode. He found it incredibly sexy. As the others left the office, she turned to him.

"We need to talk," she said.

This was never good, he thought.

She led him over to the sofa, sat down next to him and took his hand in hers.

"Paul Billingsley is an ex-boyfriend," she said, looking down at their hands. "I know I should have told you. I didn't think it was going to come up… I mean, I didn't think it was relevant to the case and I didn't want you get jealous…"

"Would I have reason to be jealous?"

"No, of course not."

"Did Murphy know?"

"No," she said. "We dated at Stanford."

They were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Come in, Eileen," Laura called out.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Steele," Eileen said. "Same thing on Mr. Billingsley's home number."

"Thank you," Laura said and the receptionist left the office.

"Now what do we do?" Remington asked.

"Find Paul Billingsley."

* * *

Mildred, Laura and Remington sat around the conference table in Laura's office eating takeout when they heard what could best be described as a disturbance in the outer office. They went out to find Murphy and Danny standing in front of Eileen's desk. They were holding up a very disheveled and obviously intoxicated Peter Davidson.

"In Mr. Steele's office," Laura said, pointing in that direction.

They all followed as Murphy led the way to Remington's office, dragging Davidson along with him.

"Bring in some coffee, please, Eileen," Laura instructed. "And make it strong."

Inside the office, Murphy parked Davidson in a chair across from the sofa and the others gathered around as he explained that they found Davidson passed out in his motel room and that he'd been on a three day bender.

"Let me guess, "Laura said. "Paul knew about it."

_Paul?_ Murphy thought, exchanging glances with Remington. It was unusual for Laura to be so informal with a client.

"Yeah," Murphy answered. "Billingsley knew that Pete here has a weakness for Jose Cuervo and made sure he had plenty before sending him to the Beachcomber Motor Inn to hide out."

As the pieces started to fall into place, Laura became visibly angrier.

"I'll kill him," she said.

Confused, Murphy looked at Remington again for an answer. Remington just shrugged. This was Laura's show. He was rather interested in the next act, himself.

"Danny," she said as she turned to her nephew/intern. "Get Mr. Davidson home and try to sober him up. He can't really be of any help to us in this condition."

"I'll go with you," Murphy said, standing.

"No," Laura said. "I need you here. Danny will be all right." He was in college after all. She was pretty sure he had some experience in how to dry out a drunk. "I need to talk to you," she said, focusing on Murphy then adding, "All of you," as Mildred started to follow Danny out. She closed the door behind Danny and Davidson and turned back to her husband and trusted associates. No, they were more than that … Murphy and Mildred were her best friends and they deserved an explanation.

"Murphy," she said. "You know when you came in here this morning and said you thought we'd been had? "

He nodded and couldn't miss the uneasy look that passed between the Steeles.

"You were right," she went on. "And it's all my fault. First of all," she said with a sigh as she paced the length of the office, "you should know that I knew Paul Billingsley before this case…"

Again, Murphy looked to Remington, who was not looking at his wife but seemed to have developed an inordinate interest in his loafers.

"… We dated in college. My reasons for not saying anything seem silly now. He… he doesn't exactly own the warehouse. It belongs to his father-in-law..."

Now she had Remington's undivided attention. What else hadn't she told him?

"…When the antiques, or "artifacts" started going missing, his father-in-law instructed Paul to hire a private detective, so he came to me--to us. He said he was embarrassed, wanted it cleared up quickly and without his wife knowing. Kristin's father had never approved of their marriage and didn't really want to bring Paul into the family business. Paul didn't want her to know he'd screwed up."

She knew the feeling.

* * *

After tucking Kate in for the night, her parents retired to their own room. Remington was quiet as he climbed into his side of the bed. Laura watched him with longing and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

He was sitting up with his back against the headboard and his eyes closed when she finished. She got into the bed next to him and assumed the same position.

"Are we going to talk about it?" she asked quietly.

"What is there to say, Laura?"

"I don't know," she said and for a moment they sat in silence. "I could start with 'I'm sorry'," she offered.

"Are you?" he asked.

His tone stung a little and she searched his face for some sign of what he was actually feeling. She knew he tended to hide behind biting sarcasm when he was hurt.

"Are you really?" he went on. "If the case hadn't turned as it did, would you have told me about Billingsley?"

Her silence gave him his answer.

"That's what I thought," he said, turning to lay on his side with his back to her. He reached up to turn off the lamp on his nightstand. She put her hand on his shoulder and leaned in to place a soft kiss through the silk of his pajamas.

"Good night, Laura."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Remington tossed and turned. He hated going to bed angry and he never slept well without Laura in his arms. He rolled over and reached for her but she wasn't there. He sat up and looked over at her rocking chair by the window. She wasn't there, either. The balcony doors were closed, which meant she probably hadn't gone out there. He got up and went to look for her.

He found her in Kate's bed. He walked over to the side she was sleeping on and gently sat down, careful not to wake their sleeping daughter.

"Laura," he whispered in her ear. "Wake up, darling," he said as he kissed her softly.

"You're here," she said softly, as she began to wake up and get her bearings. She glanced over to where Kate was still sleeping.

"Come back to bed," he said, holding out his hand to her. She got up and went to him, and he wrapped his arms around her. As they left the room, they paused in the doorway to look again at their sleeping daughter.

"Bad dream?" he asked as they walked back to their bedroom. He was surprised Kate hadn't woken him as well, especially with his restlessness tonight.

Laura nodded and leaned in closer to his embrace. She needed to feel the safety she always felt in his arms.

"Is she all right?" he asked.

"It wasn't Kate," she said. "It was me."

Mentally kicking himself for licking his wounds and going to bed angry instead of making things right with her he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She nodded. She definitely needed to talk to him.

"Let's sit," he said. He picked up the throw blanket from the foot of the bed and led her out to the balcony. They sat together on the settee and he wrapped them both in the blanket.

"We were at a precipice," she said. "It was this great big chasm, like the Grand Canyon. I was on one side and you were on the other, with Kate. You were holding her in your arms," she said, wrapping herself tighter in their embrace. She laid her head against his shoulder. "I was begging you to help me cross and you kept telling me that I'd made my choice."

"Oh Laura," he said, holding her close. "I'm so sorry."

"No," she said. "I'm sorry. I should've told you about Paul."

"Yes," he agreed. "You should have, but I shouldn't have been such an ass about it."

"You had a right."

"No, I didn't," he said. "No matter what happens, no matter how hurt or angry I might be, it doesn't give me license to treat you badly."

"I love you," she said.

"I know," he answered. "I love you, too."

They sat quietly in each other's arms while they watched the moonlit waves crashing on the shore. The longer they sat, the more she felt the need to be close to him. She snuggled close and he responded by pressing a kiss to her temple. She turned to meet his lips with hers. Soon, gentle kisses of reassurance turned to deep kisses of passionate longing. They each felt the need to physically express their love and fidelity and bridge the emotional chasm that threatened them.

That night, their lovemaking was slow and tender-- an act of love and reassurance that reminded them both that no matter what happened during the day, the only thing that really mattered was the life and family they'd created together.

* * *

"This doesn't look good," Mildred said. Now a full investigator for almost five years, she was still the agency's go-to person when it came to deciphering financial records. Laura's math background made her great with numbers, but it never hurt to have a former IRS investigator in your corner when you had to dig through someone's financials. "Looks like Billingsley is in real trouble financially. His personal assets are pretty much gone and it looks like he's been borrowing pretty heavily against the company assets."

"Any clue where the money's been going, Mildred?" Murphy asked.

"Not really," she said. "There's no paper trail. Looks like someone might have an expensive habit."

"You mean, like drugs?" Laura asked.

Remington nodded, "Or gambling."

"Murphy, can you and Danny check that out?" Laura instructed. "Mildred, if you can keep digging, see if there's anything we missed in his financial records. Mr. Steele and I will work on locating our wayward client."

* * *

"Any luck?" Remington asked as he opened the connecting door.

"Not yet," Laura answered. "But I have an idea."

He walked around to where she was sitting and took his traditional stance against the inside of her desk. He watched with avid interest as she picked up the phone.

"Rebecca Billingsley."

"Becky? Hi, it's Laura Holt. How are you?"

"Laura? Wow. It's been ages. I'm good. How are you?"

"I can't complain," she answered with a wink in her husband's direction. "Listen, Becky, I was hoping you might help me get in touch with Paul. Have you talked to him lately?"

"What's this about Laura?" the other woman asked with suspicion. "It's been a long time."

"Fifteen years," Laura confirmed. "We've got a reunion coming up and I'm helping the reunion committee…"

"I guess they exploit all the alums for their professional expertise, huh?"

"Seems that way," Laura said with a chuckle before going on. "I've got two different numbers for Paul but neither of them is working."

"I know," Becky answered.

"You do?"

"I mean, I know his numbers aren't working. You won't find him, Laura."

Something in the woman's voice told Laura she knew more than she was telling, but she had a feeling she wasn't going to find out what she needed over the phone.

"Becky," she said. "I might be able to help, can we meet?"

* * *

"Do you really think his sister is going to tell us anything?" Remington asked as he pulled the Rabbit into the driveway of the address Laura had given him.

"She was scared, Remington," she answered. "She's worried about him. Maybe we can help."

She could tell he wasn't convinced.

"Let me do the talking, okay?"

"Carry on, _Miss Holt_," he said.

She wondered if he'd picked up on her use of her maiden name. They walked up to the door and Laura rang the bell. The woman who answered had red hair and green eyes. She appeared to Remington to be a few years younger than Laura.

"Laura," she said. "It's good to see you."

"You, too," Laura said, and turned to Remington. "Becky, this is my… uh, this is Remington Steele."

"Your husband," Becky supplied as Remington reached out to shake her hand. When she noticed Laura look at her quizzically she said, "Your wedding was big news, Laura. You disappointed the entire female population of Los Angeles when you took this one off the market."

Laura rolled her eyes as Remington preened.

"Down boy," she said.

Becky laughed and invited them in. The conversation turned serious when they sat down. Becky offered the Steeles coffee, which they declined.

"How much trouble is he in, Bec?"

"A lot," she answered tentatively, glancing toward Remington.

"It's okay," Laura said. "You can say anything in front of him that you'd say to me. Mr. Steele is my partner in all senses of the word," she added with a smile.

"Mr. Steele?" Becky questioned.

"We're working," Remington offered. "Laura's a stickler about professionalism."

"What kind of trouble is he in?" Laura asked. "Maybe we can help."

"It started out with him trying to impress Kristin's father and her brothers. Trying to fit in--acting like a high roller on weekend trips to Vegas… then it was weeknights at Bedard's and Saturdays at Santa Anita… and before long, he was out of control."

Remington and Laura exchanged a knowing glance.

"Oh Laura," Becky lamented. "That's not the half of it. Kristin is Daddy's little princess. She's used to getting everything she wants and she spends money like nothing I've ever seen. I swear that if shopping were an Olympic event, she'd be a Gold Medalist."

"Right," Laura said. "She comes from privilege."

"Exactly," Becky said. "She's used to her father paying all her credit card bills. _Daddy_ cut her off when she married Paul. That's why he tried so hard to get in good with the "Old Boy's Club." Finally, Mr. Collinsworth brought him into the family business, so Kristin figures all is right with the world and goes on like nothing has changed."

"But," Remington said.

"But what Kristin doesn't know is that _Daddy_ stuck Paul in that god-awful warehouse doing nothing. The family is in the import/export business, but Paul's job is basically to oversee a warehouse used for storage. And Mr. Collinsworth pays him next to nothing."

"Hence the gambling," Remington said, following.

"Right," Becky told him. "A good streak could cover Kristin's charges for a couple of weeks and everything was good… then he started losing."

"And had to cover his losses," Remington supplied.

"Oh, don't tell me," Laura said as realization dawned. "He went to a loan shark."

"Yeah," Becky said. "A guy named Goodwin. And believe me, he's anything but good."

"Where is he?" Laura asked.

"Goodwin?"

"No," Laura said. "Paul."

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Kate asked as she walked into her parents' study.

"Practicing," he said, looking up from the door cut-out that he was using. He found that picking locks was great therapy. It was his way of getting his mind off of things.

"Practicing?" she asked as she climbed up into his lap. "Like I practice my piano?"

"Exactly like you practice your piano, Princess," he told her.

"What are you practicing?"

Ah, now this could be tricky.

"I'm practicing opening the lock," he answered.

"With those sticks?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Why don't you just use a key?"

"Sometimes, you don't always have a key."

"But you have your sticks?"

"Right," he said. "I keep them in my pocket. But they're called picks."

"Picks?" she asked, taking one from him and examining it. "Can I try?"

He thought for a moment. Laura would kill him for teaching their five-year-old to pick a lock.

"Sure, Princess," he said. "Why not?"

He handed her the other pick and showed her the proper way to hold it.

"You take the first one and put it in the lock, like this…"

* * *

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Murphy asked from the passenger's seat of Laura's Rabbit as she floored it down the 5 Freeway toward San Diego.

"Paul is hiding out in El Cajon," she said. "We have to find him if we're going to get to the bottom of this."

"I agree," Murphy said. "But shouldn't Steele be the one sitting here taking his life in his hands?"

"Do you want to drive?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"No, you're doing fine," he said, checking the tightness of his seat belt. "But seriously, don't you think your _husband_ should be with you on this particular mission?"

"Maria went to visit Graciela this weekend," she told him. "One of us had to stay home with Kate."

"And he was okay with this?" Murphy wasn't convinced. He'd seen the tension between Laura and Remington since she'd opened up about knowing Billingsley. There were times when it eased up greatly, but it was still there.

"Murphy, we didn't have a choice," she said with a sigh. "I don't like it either, believe me," she paused and looked over at him. "No offense. I just wish we could just forget about this whole case and put it behind us, but I don't have that luxury. I got us into this mess and I have to fix it."

* * *

"Like this, Daddy?" Kate asked as the lock sprang free.

Remington laughed out loud. In less than two hours, his five-year-old daughter was picking a lock as easily as he ever had.

"Just like that, Princess," he said. Pride quickly turned to apprehension at the realization that Laura was really going to have his hide for this.

"This is fun, Daddy," Kate giggled as she reset the lock and popped it again.

"Yes," he agreed. "It is," he smiled and ruffled her hair, watching as she played with his lock picks. He began to think of Daniel. He wondered if Daniel ever felt for him the kind of paternal pride he felt when looked at Kate--especially at moments like this. Kate was so much like Laura and he loved that, but it was nice to be occasionally reminded that she was as much his daughter as she was Laura's.

"I can't wait to show Mommy."

There it was.

"Uh," he said, biting his lip. "About that," he said hesitantly. "Let's keep this our little secret," he said. He immediately felt guilty about encouraging Kate to lie to her mother…but Laura knowing Kate had acquired this particular skill would only serve to create more tension, and the last thing the Steele household needed right now was more tension.

* * *

"Did you find him?" Remington asked as Laura walked in from the garage.

"Yes," she answered. "Where's Kate?"

"In her room," he said, "playing dress up."

Laura smiled. Kate definitely had a flair for the theatrical.

"I'll just go up and check on her," she said. "I want to let her know I'm home." She began to walk toward the stairs.

"Laura?"

She turned back to him and smiled as he tapped his index finger against his lips. She walked over to him and kissed him softly.

"Go on," he said, giving her bottom a gentle tap. "Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes."

He went back to preparing the meal and she went up the stairs. She stood silently in the doorway of Kate's bedroom. The little girl was wearing her Cinderella dress, a pink feather boa and one of her many tiaras.

"_A princess can never have too many tiaras,"_ Remington had told Laura when she'd tried to stop him from buying the one Kate was now wearing.

"Hi Mommy," Kate said, looking up from her stuffed animals. Laura couldn't be sure if she was holding court or having a tea party.

"Hi Sweetie," she said, entering the room and leaning down to hug her little girl. "Daddy said dinner is almost ready. Why don't you change out of your princess dress and get ready to eat?"

"Okay," she answered. "Will you help me?"

To Be Continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Remington handed Laura a glass of wine and settled down on the floor next to her. Often they'd end their day by winding down in front of the fireplace, much like they used to do at the condo. It was here that they would discuss cases they couldn't talk about in front of Kate, talk about whatever was on their minds, or just quietly enjoy being together.

Laura sighed as he put his arm around her and she leaned back into his embrace.

"Long day?" he said.

"Yeah," she replied. "I really missed you today. Murphy is great, but I work so much better when you're with me."

He smiled. It was good to know, even though he knew she was just saying it to make him feel better about her having gone to see Billingsley without him.

"What did you find out?" he asked.

"Pretty much what we suspected," she said. "He tried to sell off Collinsworth's antiques to pay what he owes to Goodwin. He's been doing it for years, but as his debts mounted, he increased the number of his father-in-law's precious _artifacts_ that he was taking. So much so that Mr. Collinsworth became suspicious. He actually didn't suspect Paul, he doesn't know about his problem…"

He held her close and listened as she went on, trying to think of it like any other case she might be filling him in on.

"…When Paul didn't come up with answers right away, Mr. Collinsworth directed him to hire a detective."

"So he came to you," Remington said, with a slight edge in his voice.

"Not exactly," she said. "He came to US because his father-in-law told him to. Makes sense, really. Arthur Collinsworth is exactly the type of client we set out to attract."

"Good to know your marketing plan is working."

"So, Paul came to hire the great Remington Steele. He didn't expect to find me there…"

"… but when he did…"

"…but when he did," she said. "He changed tactics. He knew I'd feel sorry for him, so he played on that by telling me he was embarrassed of his mistake and didn't want Kristin to know. And then, once I'd agreed to take the case, he came up with the rest of the plan."

"Which was?"

"Being pretty sure that I'd not only believe him, but support his 'theory' -- he set us on Davidson's trail."

"But that was a wild goose chase."

"Right," she said. "But it bought him time. By getting Davidson started on his bender and setting us in his direction, he had time to get out of town. While Mr. Collinsworth was satisfied that Remington Steele was on the case, he wasn't constantly after Paul. In fact, he'd pretty much gone back to ignoring him. "

Remington got up and refilled their glasses as Laura went on to tell him how Paul Billingsley had planned to hide out long enough to sell off the rest of the warehouse's inventory and flee the country. Then she told him about her plan to recover Collinsworth's antiques AND stop Goodwin. She only hoped that Paul's wife loved him as much as she loved her own husband. Her plan depended on it. It was ambitious, but nothing they couldn't handle--and he was pretty sure it would work.

* * *

"Thank you," Kristin Billingsley said to Laura and Remington as she stepped into her husband's embrace. "I don't know what we would have done without you."

Laura squeezed Remington's hand as Kristin spoke. Seeing Paul and his wife both together and happy made her appreciate what she and Remington had more than ever. She'd made a mistake by not fully believing in the strength of their relationship, but it was nothing compared to the mess Paul had created by not having faith in his partner.

Kristin turned out to be a valuable ally in rectifying the situation. Once brought in to the loop, she informed them that most of her father's "artifacts" were in fact, forgeries and there was no way he would be bringing charges regarding their loss. In fact, she persuaded him to cover Paul's debt with Goodwin just so he could stay in her good graces.

The Billingsleys had just stopped by the office to thank the Steeles again for their help in getting their problem solved, one of them anyway. They were on their way to Montana where Kristin planned to stick by Paul's side as he sought treatment for his addiction.

When they were gone, Remington and Laura sat together in his office.

"All's well that ends well, eh, Mrs. Steele?" he said, pulling her close.

"Not exactly," she answered. Laura still felt guilty for not telling him about Paul in the first place. She still hadn't told him just how close they actually had been. "I still owe you an apology," she said. "I should have been up front with you about Paul. It's just… well, I wasn't really thinking. I didn't want you to be jealous, and…"

She hated thinking about Felicia… and Anna… and Shannon… being able to put a face to a name and thinking about Remington being with them. She didn't want to put him in that same position… especially not with Paul. There were some secrets worth keeping.

"Laura," he said. "I'm always going to be jealous of any man you've been with. But everyone has a past and I know you weren't living as a nun before we met," he smiled as he paused and then said, "that came AFTER we met." He waited again, this time for the inevitable elbow to the gut. "What I'm trying to say is that while I don't like to think of you with anyone else, at the end of the day you are the mother of my child, you bear my name and spend every night in my bed. It's all those other blokes who should be jealous."

How did he always know the right thing to say?

"Thank you for that," she said. "But that doesn't solve everything. Twice in this case, I let my personal feelings affect my judgment. First in the thing with Paul and then with you in that motel room."

"Laura…"

"No," she said, stopping him. She didn't want him to smooth this over. "Don't try to make it better. I've always prided myself in my professionalism. For years, the agency was the first and sometimes the only thing in my life. It's still very important, but you and Kate come first now, and that's as it should be. I guess I just sometimes have a hard time reconciling my priorities."

He didn't speak, just nodded--unsure of where she was going.

"I think maybe we need some family time. Time away from the office. Rachel's going to be having the baby in a couple of months, and Murphy's going to need more time off. We're going to be needed more around here. In the meantime, what would you say to a family vacation?"

"Keep talking, Mrs. Steele."

"Well, Kate loves Disneyland. I thought maybe we could take her to Florida, to Walt Disney World."

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed with a kiss. "I'll call Rosie at the travel agency to make the arrangements."

"Sounds good," she said. "And Mr. Steele?"

"Yes, Darling?"

"Let's make a deal, okay?" she said. "No more secrets."

"No more secrets," he agreed and leaned in to seal the deal with a kiss.

They were interrupted as the door opened and Mildred came in.

"Chief," she said as she handed Remington a small box. "Here's that new set of lock picks you ordered. Something happen to yours?"

Remington just smiled as both women looked at him.

The End.


End file.
